Without You
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: Payson makes one decision that could destroy the only dream she has ever held.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I was inspired by the season 3 premier as a lot of 'what ifs' arose in my mind. **

"Why did he call us here?" Payson asked leaning closer to the crackling fire which gently illuminated the darkness of the night.

"It can't be good." Kaylie affirmed her friend before resting her elbows gently on her knees.

"It's like Tribal Council." Lauren said with a hint of confusion in her voice before sitting up straighter and shooting a nervous glance across the log. "Are we being sent home?" Before anyone could utter an answer they were greeted by the ominous figure of Coach McIntire. They all stood as he began to speak.

"Ladies," he began strongly. "One of the greatest challenges in gymnastics is accepting that it is both a team and an individual sport. Yes you need your teammates. Yes you are there for each other; but you don't choose your teammates, I do. Teammates, who will propel you forward, not hold you back. Not encourage you to take part in dangerous scavenger hunts." The girls looked guiltily at each other as they reflected on their evening of hunting for Otis.

"You know, gold is forged by fire, but the same can be said for a gold medal winning team. I'm trying to build that kind of team. But I can't do that as long as the three of you cling to your old one. So, tonight, you will say goodbye to your past." Payson fixed her eyes on the fire, not wanting to hear the words she knew were going to come out of her _new _coach's mouth. "Take off your Rock jackets ladies. Now, toss them in the fire."

"No!" Payson immediately retaliated. She clenched the smooth fabric of her rock jacket between her fingers as she felt the smoke of the fire burn her eyes. Throwing the jacket into the fire would not simply be throwing fabric into the flames; it would be throwing away everything that had gotten her to this point. She would be lighting The Rock, and everyone there, up in smoke. "I won't do it."

"Well, you do have a choice." Mac gave her his ultimatum. Payson took a sharp breath, hoping there would be a way to hold on the road that got her here. "Burn your jackets, or say goodbye to your Olympic dreams." Payson felt a single tear spill from her eye and on to her cheek. How could she choose between the only dream she had possessed, and the only man who had stopped her from giving up on that dream?

She took one last look at the fire and quickly ran away. She suddenly felt the need to be in any other place. She felt an overwhelming wave of nausea consume her as she made her way past the fire. She had no desire to watch her teammates throw in their jackets, nor did she care. As countless USA athletes ran past her she heard Sasha's words to her this morning echo through her head.

_"Tag, you're it." He let his gold medal fall from the air as he held it in front of Payson. "Can you hold on to it until London?" _

_"This is our last run, isn't it?" It pained her to think that she would be training with someone other than Sasha, but she knew that he had gotten her to this point, and she would be building on the goal to make it to the Olympics he had revived in her._

_"This is where your dreams become reality…" he paused, looking into her eyes. "Or where they are left to die, It is up to you." With that he turned away and walked out of the training center._

She sank down on to a brick wall, unable to contain herself any longer. Her tears flowed down her face faster than Lauren could spot a cute, world class athlete. What had she done? Head foggy, and cheeks stained with tears, she clenched her keys in her palm and headed toward the parking lot of the training center. Curfew wasn't for another 4 hours, and Boulder was only an hour and a half away. Without another thought plaguing her, Payson started the car and drove out of the USATC. She was going to the only place she would ever call home.

* * *

><p>Lauren threw her jacket into the fire, followed by Kaylie. "This is a new beginning for us." Mac's words were swallowed up by the night as the two glanced from the fire, to each other, to the vacant spot in which Payson had occupied only minutes ago. With only two jackets in the fire, and the absence of Payson was a sickening thought to swallow. Had Payson just given up on their dream to go to the Olympics as the triple threat?<p>

"Where did Payson go?" Kaylie asked pulling Lauren away from the fire blazing with their Rock warm-up jackets.

"I don't know." Lauren shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "She was standing next to you a few minutes ago."

"We have to find her." Kaylie responded running her fingers through her hair with a hand on her hip. "You saw her in the gym this morning; she was crying because Max broke up with her…" she raised an eyebrow before speaking again. "And Payson _never _cries."

Lauren rolled her eyes, but agreed. Payson was nearly in tears when Mac asked her to throw her jacket into the fire; something was obviously up. "Well, just think. Where would Payson go if she was upset?"

"The gym." They said in unison as they ran toward the hellhole they were exposed to for the first time today.

"I don't understand why Payson would want to come back here." Kaylie said opening the door. "Did you see the way Mac yelled at us for making sure you were okay today?" The two walked into the gym, surprised to find it dark.

"Okay, so she obviously isn't here." Lauren made her way back out into the cool, late spring air while thinking out loud. "Where else would she go?" She looked around, seeing the grounds of the training center bustle with athletes whom had been let out of practice, and were now free to do as they pleased before curfew. "I mean I know she's disappointed she didn't get that kiss from Sasha this morning, but I don't think that is any reason to melt down now."

"That's it Lauren!" Kaylie shut the door before letting her eyes light up. "She is the closest with Sasha—"

"A little too close." She muttered under her breath.

"Whatever." Kaylie waved off her comment. "She would go to him for anything. She must have gone to find Sasha at The Rock."

"But that's an hour and a half away."

"Then we better get going if we want to be back before 11:30."

* * *

><p>Payson drove through the hills of Colorado as she came closer to Boulder with each mile marker she passed. She had turned the radio off ten miles ago, as every song seemed to mock her in her time of despair. All she wanted at the moment was to see Sasha. She wanted him to tell her that everything would be okay, and that he would not leave her until she could see him from the top of the gold medal podium in London.<p>

Payson turned on her bright lights and kept her eyes ahead. Before she knew it, a sign above her said "Welcome to Denver." Highway hypnosis had overtaken her as the last thing she remembered was leaving the training center. She didn't care how she had gotten to Denver, all she knew is that Boulder, and Sasha were only twenty minutes away.

She felt stress and relief wash over her at the same time as she pulled into The Rock's parking lot and put her car in park. She walked across the parking lot toward the airstream as the late night wind blew straight through her making her fully aware of the fact that her Olympic career and dreams could very well be over.

She felt cold tears run down her cheeks as she knocked on the Sasha's door, each second tugging at her heart more and more.

* * *

><p>Sasha stared at the ceiling as thoughts circled around in his head. It sure had been a whirlwind day. It was ridiculous to think that The Rock Girls would be separated. As long as Kaylie kept her mind free of distractions, and Lauren didn't get swept up in anymore drama, it was a guarantee all three of them would occupy the Olympic team going to London.<p>

His thoughts slowly drifted to Payson as he reflected on their last interaction. He had given her back his gold medal, hopefully for the last time. As he closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep, he heard a gentle knock on the door. He glanced at the clock before making his way toward the knocking.

"Payson?" he opened the door to find the distressed gymnast in front of him with tears flowing down her cheeks, shivering, from the cold or from her anguish, it did not matter at the moment. "Payson, come here." He quickly pulled her inside and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Make It or Break It fic. I have written other fics in the past, but this is a whole other playing field / group of people i am writing for. Pleassee review and tell me your thoughts! (: suggestions are welcomed ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

"_Payson?" he opened the door to find the distressed gymnast in front of him with tears flowing down her cheeks, shivering, from the cold or from her anguish, it did not matter at the moment. "Payson, come here." He quickly pulled her inside and enveloped her in a comforting hug. _

* * *

><p>Sasha heart began to race with worry as he held Payson in his arms. Although, his first instinct was not to ask her what was wrong. His first instinct was to take her in his arms and comfort her. "Shh." He felt her press her head firmer to his bare chest as they sat down upon the small couch he had. "Payson…" His voice was reluctant as he slowly pushed her away, keeping her within arms' reach.<p>

Before he could speak another word fresh tears spilled from her eyes. It was as if the mere eye contact with him was enough to remind her of the decision she had made. "What have I done?" she sobbed incoherently. "I couldn't do it, and now it's all over." She gasped as violent sobs wracked her body.

"Payson, what have you done?" his voice was gentle, yet held a firm, stern tone that masked the fear he held within. It was a tone Payson knew quite well, and she could not bear the thought of disappointing Sasha. She pushed her forehead against the crook of his neck as she felt the strength drain from her body.

"I've given up on everything." She admitted softly as Sasha ran his hand over the back of her head gently. He found it hard to believe that Payson Keeler, the woman whom was always in control, the gymnast who always kept her eye on the prize had ruined everything. He was sure she was simply dramatizing the situation.

"Everything will be fine, Pay." He reassured her as he felt her breathing become deeper, less strained. Not caring about the consequences she could face if she didn't get back to the training center by curfew, he gently placed her on the bed before covering her and brushing a stray hair away from her face. "Goodnight, Love." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her tear stained cheek. Hopefully when she awoke again she would tell him what had gotten her to the distressed state at his doorstep.

Knowing that Kaylie and Lauren would soon be hot on their friend's trail, he knew he had to save them the grief of the trouble Payson would likely face for not being at the training center. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt when he heard a car door slamming from the parking lot.

"Sasha!" Kaylie yelled as she raced toward him, Lauren in tow. "We knew Payson would be here." Sasha nodded at his gymnasts before gesturing toward the airstream.

"She is inside asleep. I don't know what happened, all I know is she is more distressed than I have ever seen her before." He paused before looking at Payson's teammates. "I don't want you two to worry. The best thing for you to do is make sure you are back at the training center before curfew. Your focus for the next eight weeks is on making the Olympic team. There is no reason why you two and Payson can't go one, two, three." Lauren and Kaylie both nodded, hearing the fresh reminder of what their ultimate goal was. Hopefully Sasha could revive the dream that Payson very well could have thrown away by not forfeiting her Rock warm-up. "I will handle Payson, you two better get going."

It wasn't exactly what they thought would happen when they drove to back to Boulder. They hoped they would be returning with Payson. "Thank you Sasha." Kaylie quietly thanked him for looking after her best friend before pulling Lauren away toward the car.

"Like I said…they're a little _too _close." She mumbled as she slammed the passenger's side door.

Sasha watched Kaylie and Lauren drive away, back toward Colorado Springs as he turned on his heel and went back inside. He gently closed the door before turning around to see Payson with bloodshot eyes staring at him from the threshold of the bedroom.

"I just threw away my Olympic dreams." She dully as she stood stiffly in the doorway.

"What?" it had only been one day at the USOTC; the chances of things going _that _terribly were not likely. She was the most determined gymnast he had ever trained, and even if she wasn't the best, she would work until she was.

"Mac asked us to throw our Rock jackets into the fire. He didn't want us holding on to the past, but I couldn't do it."

"Payson, it is only a jacket. Being at the USOTC represents so much more than that jacket ever will."

"No, it will never represent as much as this jacket does." Payson pushed herself off of the wall and slowly walked toward Sasha, never breaking their eye contact. "This jacket represents my reign as number one at the rock. It represents my fall at worlds and the fact that I almost gave up on my dream to go to the Olympics. It represents _you. _You were the only one who believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. So, no Sasha, it will never mean as much to me as being at the USOTC because I…" she paused, debating whether she wanted to tell Sasha how she felt. "I love you Sasha, and that means you mean more to me than any gold medal ever will."

Payson stared into his eyes, hoping there was the slightest glimmer that he felt the same way about her. She felt herself back away as the ominous silence became increasingly loud. Sasha, however, quickly pulled her back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Payson, but…" and there it was, the infamous 'but.' It didn't matter what he was going to say, the _but _already negated his profession of love. "The Olympics is everything you have ever wanted, even before you met me. You can't give up on that simply because a new coach is asking you to forget the past."

"You don't understand how much it hurts; I feel like I am betraying you and all you have done to get me where I am."

"Payson, you are eight weeks away from achieving everything you have ever wanted." He ran his hand over her smooth, blonde hair before rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Eight weeks, that's it."

She sighed with defeat before running a finger over her brow. "Eight weeks..."

"Eight weeks." He repeated before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, you still have about 2 hours before curfew, if you hurry you can still get before anyone knows you are gone."

She smiled lightly. "Thank you Sasha."

"For you, anything." He walked her out to her car, feeling the gentle evening breeze blow across the parking lot. "Payson," he stopped her before she could shut the car door. "You need to make sure you go back to that training center with a renewed fire, a greater desire to be the best."

She nodded her head in affirmation "I will. Tomorrow, not only am I going to be on the left side of the board, I am going to be number one." She placed one final kiss on Sasha's lips before allowing him to close the door. "You always believe in me when everything falls apart"

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Lauren rested her elbow against the open window of Kaylie's car. "I am not going to take the fall for this if Payson doesn't come back."<p>

"Come on, Lo." Kaylie sped along the highway as they made their way closer to the gates of the training center. "We just need to make sure Payson comes back. This is the Olympics we are talking about; we don't have time to mess around."

Lauren sighed, knowing Kaylie was right. As much as she wanted to be harsh and ignore Payson, she just couldn't. They made a pact at gymnastics camp to be one, two, three, three, two, one in London. They couldn't leave each other out in the cold when Olympic trials were only eight weeks away. "I guess you're right. I just hope she makes it back before 11:30. I can't even imagine what that drill sergeant would do to her if she didn't."

As if Lauren's words were a cue, both of their phones vibrated and lit up with Payson's name on the screen. Her text read "_I'm about 30 minutes away, I'll be there soon." _They both sighed with relief as they pulled into the designated parking spot of the training center. For the moment, all was well. No one was excited to see what would be waiting for them tomorrow, though.

Lauren and Kaylie made their way out of the parking lot and toward their rooms. "Kaylie!" They both heard a male voice shout from the sidewalk.

"I'll just leave you two love birds alone." Lauren gave a small giggle before making her way into the main lobby of the 'residential' building.

"Hey Austin!" Kaylie gave him a small kiss before walking with him toward the building. "How was practice today?"

"Not bad." Kaylie rolled her eyes at his nonchalant attitude as the girls' practice had been the tenth circle of Hell. Although, he _was _the one, most famously, known for winning one of his several gold medals with a hangover. "I take it the women's practice was a little intense?"

"Practice wasn't too bad, although Payson and I did get yelled at for checking on Lauren." She waved her hand, alluding to the fact that practice wasn't her main concern at the moment. "That's not why I don't like our new coach though."

"Oh…?" Austin was curious to hear her reasoning behind what was bound to be a ridiculous circumstance.

"Coach Mac made us throw our rock jackets into the fire tonight. He said something about, we can't make it to the Olympics if we hold on to the rock. I don't know."

"I'm guessing you did?" his eyes scanned over Kaylie's arms, bare of her most recent Rock warm-up jacket.

"Lauren and I did…" She paused hoping Austin would catch her drift without her saying anything.

"What about Payson?" He was almost nervous to ask. He knew the rock was Payson's home. Not only was it her home, It represented Sasha. He knew better than anyone that she and Sasha were as close as close could be when it came to gymnastics. He could very well be credited with Payson's return to the sport after her back surgery.

"She couldn't do it." Kaylie looked to the ground, then back up at Austin. "I'm scared for her. Austin. I don't want her to miss out on the biggest dream she has ever had."

Austin enveloped his girlfriend in a tight hug before kissing the top of her head. "I don't think Payson would ever intentionally put her dreams on the line if she didn't know what she was doing." Just as he spoke, a car door could be heard slamming over the soft mumble of athletes talking and conversing before they headed inside for the night.

"Payson!" Kaylie hugged Austin one more time, as if to thank him for being right. "You made it!"

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews ! I was a little weary of switching into a new category of writing, but it has already paid off! Tell me what you think of this chapter and review ! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap:**_

"_Payson!" Kaylie hugged Austin one more time, as if to thank him for being right. "You made it!" _

* * *

><p>Payson crept timidly into the gym before the sun had even pondered the thought of rising. "Why did we have to get up so early?" Lauren whined as she zipped up an extra warm up jacket. "Some of us do value our sleep." Kaylie nudged her in the side before giving her a stern look.<p>

"We have to support her." She whispered harshly.

"Mac has to know that I am serious about my decision to stay at the training center." She ran a nervous hand atop her hair as she saw the light in Coach Mac's office shine brightly through the gym. "No matter how stupid it was." She sighed heavily before making her way toward the office Lauren and Kaylie trailing quickly behind.

Suddenly, Payson stopped on padded springboard floor, causing Lauren to bump into her roughly. "What are you doing?"

"I think you guys should stay out here." During her conversation with Sasha the previous night, he had mentioned some of Mac's concerns with the girls. He knew it was surely confidential information that Mac didn't want the girls to know, but he needed ammunition to keep Payson's dream alive, and if she knew what the Olympic coach wanted, she would be that much more apt to stay at the training center and push his limits.

"Sasha…He told me…" She trailed off, not knowing whether or not she should share Sasha's hints. "Never mind. I think you should just stay out here."

Kaylie nodded, but turned to Lauren after she saw Payson walk into the office and shut the door. They both raised a knowing eyebrow. "Sasha told her _something._" Kaylie exclaimed in hushed excitement.

"Sasha told Payson that he looooves her." Lauren cooed, drawing out her words for emphasis.

"Shut up, Lo." Kaylie rolled her eyes. "Your obsession with the non-existent relationship between Sasha and Pay is ridiculous."

Lauren held up a hand in defense. "Okay, call me when you get the invite to their wedding." Again, her comment received a dramatic eye roll from Kaylie.

* * *

><p>"Coach Mac?" Payson stuck her head inside the doorway, timidly allowing her body to follow.<p>

"Payson, what are you doing here at…" he glanced at the clock on his computer screen before looking up at the blonde gymnast once more. "4:00? Practice doesn't start for another hour."

"I know." _Believe me, I know. Why would I get up at this ungodly hour unless it was something important? _She inwardly sighed before fidgeting with her fingers. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night, and I wanted you to know that I really am serious about making it to the Olympics."

"What changed your mind?"

She knew Sasha's name pouring from her lips would not be an acceptable answer. He forced the girls to throw their Rock warm-ups into the fire, he would not be happy if he knew she confided in Sasha. "It doesn't matter." She simply said.

"If you're really serious about making the Olympic team, without the association of your fellow Rock Girls, you will unzip that jacket with a Leo underneath and start warming up." Payson's eyes twinkled as she unzipped her jacket, indeed revealing a purple Leo underneath. Mac barely allowed a smile to grace his face as he clapped his hands together suddenly. "Get to work!"

Lauren and Kaylie quickly perked up when they saw Payson rush out of the office. "You guys need to get out of here now! Don't let Mac see you!"

"But—"

"Just go!" she pushed them both before Mac could see them on the floor. "I'll explain at practice later."

* * *

><p>Payson lied on the floor staring up at the industrial ceiling as she felt her whole body throb with pain. "Ugh." She felt herself groan in pain after she was sure Mac had shut his office door tightly. If there was one thing she would never do again, it was to never cross Coach Mac. Even with all the intense practices Sasha had made her endure, Coach Mac put that to shame.<p>

It was 4:45 now, which meant she had fifteen minutes to figure out how she was going to make it through a full-fledged practice after she had just been, what she was sure of, killed by Coach McIntire. Before she knew it, her fifteen minutes of peace were over, and the doors of the gym opened, revealing Kaylie, Lauren, and Kelly Parker.

"Hey Pay." They all greeted her before unzipping their warm-ups and sitting on the floor to stretch alongside her.

"You okay, Pay?" Kaylie asked as she watched her friend stretch out with a hidden grimace on her face.

Her response was simple. "Don't threaten Mac with your Olympic dream…ever. He _will _make you regret it." They all laughed quietly as the continued to stretch.

"It's great to see everyone for another day of training!" Mac's loud voice boomed throughout the gym as he spoke. "I want everyone to get in four rotations before we break for breakfast." With that he grabbed his clipboard and prepared for another day of ruthless critiquing.

Payson eased herself off the floor before grabbing her grips and making a beeline for the chalk bowl. "Three more hours until we break for breakfast." She whispered as she placed the chalk back in the bow. "Three…more…hours."

"Keeler, keep your legs together on the dismount!" Mac yelled from where he stood by the vault. "Good job Kaylie, I think you might be ready to upgrade your DOD." He scribbled notes on his clipboard before glancing back at the uneven bars. "Keeler, hit 12 o'clock, every rotation!" Payson dismounted and saluted the crowd she hoped she would see in London. Right now though, she was sure Mac was going to send her home next. She had been on the receiving end of ninety eight percent of all of his critiques today. Thank goodness for eight o'clock.

Everyone gathered around as Mac tied up loose ends of the practice before dismissing them for breakfast. "Geez, Pay. Mac was harsh today."

"Tell me about it." She groaned as she and Lauren made their way back to their dorms to shower and eat.

"Is this because you wanted to come back?"

"He's obviously just trying to show me not to mess with something as huge as the Olympics." Lauren nodded in agreement before opening the door of their room.

"Is it alright if I hit the shower first?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She threw her bag on to her bed before digging through it for her cell phone. "Can I get some Aleve from the bathroom first?" Lauren tossed her the bottle before shutting the door and turning on the water.

Payson took two pills and chased them down with a gulp of water before sliding off her flip flops and easing herself onto her bed. Sure her muscles were probably the sorest they had ever been, aside from the week she started training after her back surgery, but she wouldn't want to have it any other way. Sore muscles meant she was working hard, a feeling she loved.

She was even beginning to bond with Lauren. Mac had paired them up together, hence they were now roommates, but she was beginning to see a different side of Lauren. Perhaps the side she had previously reserved for her closest friends… like Kaylie.

Never the less, the second day had gone much better than the first. The only thing that could make the training center better, wasn't a _thing _at all, but rather a _whom. _She could tolerate Coach Mac, he was a good coach, but he wasn't Sasha Belov. He wasn't the man that built her up from the bottom. He wasn't the man whom believed in her when she didn't even believe in herself. He wasn't the man who saved the career she almost quit on…_twice. _And he wasn't the man she loved.

She sighed, bringing her phone to life. Quickly she typed the newly memorized number into her phone and sent off her text.

_Hey. (: How lonely is it coaching the juniors without the elites at the gym to take up all your time?_

She smiled before setting the phone on her bed and hearing Lauren shut the water off. She quickly left her phone forgotten on the bed before grabbing a towel.

"It's all yours." Lauren opened the door before throwing her towel into the hamper in the corner of the room. "Oh, Pay—" she was cut off by the door shutting and the water turning on. "Your phone vibrated." She quickly went over to the bed, seeing Sasha's name flash across the screen. She was only joking when she had teased Payson about the infamous kiss yesterday, but was there more to the situation? She quickly opened the text message and quietly read it aloud.

_Shouldn't you be training right now?_

Lauren rolled her eyes. She picked up the phone, thinking she had newly found dirt on Payson with a text from Sasha, and it was a boring text that told her she should be training. Typical power-couple dialect. She placed the phone back on the bed, convinced she wasn't looking at anything of interest, before pulling her hair into a high ponytail and waiting peeking out the door to see if Kaylie and KP were ready for breakfast yet.

Payson made her way out of the bathroom as she threw her hair up into a bun and pulled a t-shirt over her head. She smiled seeing Sasha's name appear on her phone, along with his message.

_No, we are on our breakfast break. (: And thank you for not letting me give up on this rollercoaster ride of a dream. I don't know what I would do without you and gymnastics. _

She hit send just as Lauren came back into the room with Kaylie and Kelly. "Are you ready to go eat?"

"Yeah." She slid her shoes back on before following her teammates out the door.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think about Coach Mac?" Kelly asked before taking a drink of water. "He seems kind of intense don't you think?" Lauren and Kaylie both directed their glances at Payson before answering in unison.<p>

"Yes."

"I just think it's crazy that he made you guys burn your Rock warm-ups!"

"He said he wanted us to forget about our old team." Kaylie scoffed before stabbing at her fruit with a little too much force. "Did he ever think that maybe we are here _because _of our old team?"

Payson bit her lip, again pondering whether or not she should share the information Sasha had given her last night. If it meant a better chance of the Rock girls going one, two, three to the Olympics, she would do anything. "Sasha actually told me what Mac said before practice yesterday."

All three girls perked up at the new insight. "Oh? What did he say?" Lauren, of course, was the first to speak up.

"He doesn't think we are capable of standing alone. He thinks we will only deliver if we are together."

"Which means we just need to work ten times harder to show him that if he does separate us we will each be an asset to the US Olympic team in London."

"And if we show him how great we are on our own, just imagine how we will be when we're one, two, three, _and four _in London." Payson smiled, throwing Kelly a high five.

"Does this mean I get to be a part of the Rock Rebels?"

"I think we could use another force to be reckoned with." Payson smiled as she talked across the table. "That only leaves two more spots open on the Olympic team. We can let everyone else duke it out for those positions."

They all smiled confidently as they imagined the gold medals that would be hanging around their neck in just a matter of months.

"Let's do it." Kaylie said with a fierce edge in her voice before they all high fived and made their way outside into the cool Colorado air.

**A/N: Another chapter down! Thank you so much for the reviews! they are great! I am thinking this story will be wrapped up in a few more chapters, but then again, the stories i say will be short are always 40K+ words... so you just never know. I thought this chapter was a bit uneventful, but review and let me know what you think! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Recap:_**

_"Does this mean I get to be a part of the Rock Rebels?"_

_"I think we could use another force to be reckoned with." Payson smiled as she talked across the table. "That only leaves two more spots open on the Olympic team. We can let everyone else duke it out for those positions."_

_They all smiled confidently as they imagined the gold medals that would be hanging around their neck in just a matter of months._

_"Let's do it." Kaylie said with a fierce edge in her voice before they all high fived and made their way outside into the cool Colorado air._

* * *

><p>"Here's what we're going to do." Payson stood infront of her teammates as she spoke with authority. "Lauren, I'll help you with bars and floor. Kaylie, you will help KP with vault and bars. Lauren, you will help me with beam and Kelly, you will help Kaylie with beam and bars." they all nodded in affirmation before giving each other a smile of confidence. "We will be staying late for as long as it takes to become the best all around gymasts we can become." Payson expected a groan or a sigh of displeasure with that request, but the room was eerily quiet as each girl focused intently on her face. "Any questions?"<p>

They all threw their left hands into the middle of their circle as Kaylie spoke up. "Rock on on three. One, Two, Three"

"Rock on!" they all shouted before wrapping their arms around each other in a tight group hug.

XXX

"Girls, practice is over." Mac yelled from outside his office door.

"Lauren is just helping me fine tune my beam, we should be gone soon." Payson said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and I'm helping Kelly upgrade her vault before trials." Kaylie made their intentions known as kelly stuck her landing saluting the wall before turning toward her coach.

"We should be out of here soon." Kelly piped up.

"Okay." he looked at the girls warily before shutting and locking his office door. "I am leaving now. Just be sure to turn off the lights; the door will lock automatically." he slipped a jacket on over his USATC polo and tossed his keys around in his palm. "Goodnight ladies. Practice at 6 tomorrow morning."

"Got it." they all chimed insencerely, feet glued to the mat and beam before hearing the door click and jumping back into action.

"Roll your hips more!" Lauren shouted.

"Straight legs! Straight legs!" Kaylie clapped loudly as Kelly ran toward the vault. "Lock your knees!" After Kaylie and Lauren were sure they had pushed their 'trainee' to her limits, they switched, Lauren on floor and Kaylie on bars.

"Graceful, Lo. Dont rush it!" Payson watched from the side of the mat as lauren raced through the dance elements of her floor routine. Lauren looked up as Payson caught her eye. She stumbled out of an arabesque as she burst out into laughter. "What is so funny?" Payson asked incredously as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You look just like Sasha." She said nearly doubling over on the mat. "Seriously, Pay, you had your arms crossed and your eyebrow raised and everything!" Payson blushed at the mention of Sasha. Luckily Lauren was too wrapped up in her own laughter to notice the pink tone to her friend's cheeks. When she she become aware, she mistook it for anger, and quickly straightened up, making her way quickly to the corner of the mat, attempting to square her shoulders and hide her sporatic giggles.

XXX

They all lied on the mat as they stared at the dimming flourecent lights. "Good job tonight." Payson said looking to her right and to her left at the girls she knew she would be going to London with.

"I'm going to be feeling this in the morning." Kelly closed her eyes as kaylie pulled her up by her arms.

"Let's get out of here." Lauren led the way as she powered down the lights, leaving the gym glowing dimmly as the lights died down. They all followed behind her as they made their way across the lawn and into the lobby of the dorm rooms.

XXX

"I want you to get in 4 rotations before we break for lunch!" Mac shouted from his spot next to the row of beams. "After today i will be reconsidering everyone's rankings. With trials so close, they may change daily." Payson executed a flawless aerial series on the beam before landing her feet firmly on the mat.

"Good job, Pay." Lauren high fived her before doing a simple split mount. "I saw the sass." She winked before jumping into her routine. Payson glanced around the gym. Kaylie seemed to be nailing all her new vaults. Before turning her attention back to Lauren, she caught Kelly executing a nearly flawless triple back dismount on the bars with only a step at the end. If they stayed late until trials, there was no way they wouldnt be the top four going to London.

Each girl finished the rotation she was on before dismounting and pulling on her warmups to head out to breakfast. Payson quickly zipped up her warm up jacket before stuffing her phone in her pocket and rushing after her fellow teammates. She felt it vibrate in her pocket as she grabbed a bowl and filled it with fruit before returning to the table with her friends.

"Ooh, who is that?" lauren asked with a draw to her voice as she watched payson smile at her phone.

"No one." Payson gently rolled her eyes and set her phone on the table. Before she could respond, lauren lunged for it, nearly knocking over everything on the table, but successfully retrieving the phone. she rolled her eyes when she saw it was Sasha, yet again.

"seriously? Sasha? Are you talking about boring training schedules again?" she didnt wait for an answer out of payson before she opened the message, going wide-eyed at what she saw.

"What is it?" Kelly asked a now silent lauren as payson blushed and turned her head away, shoving a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Payson and Sasha looooove each other." she said singing her words.

"What are you talking about?" Kaylie asked naively.

"We-uh..." payson took a long drink of water in an attempt to buy herself time. "I went to see him the other night."

"OMG!" Lauren shouted, causing the passing athletes to stare. Payson gave her a glare telling her to cool it. "You cashed in you v-card, didnt you?" she whispered harshly.

"What? No!" Payson cried. "But he helped me... a lot. I probably wouldnt be here if it wasnt for him; both his training and his convincing to come back to the training center."

"Awe, that so sweet!" Kaylie cooed at her best friend's happiness.

"It is." Payson smiled before snatching her phone back from Lauren and texting Sasha back before they headed back to the gym.

**A/N: okay, so is anyone else just incredibly sad that the show got cancelled? ugh. i'm so upset. Honestly, i dont know where i am headed with this story anymore. sorry about the long gap between updates as well as the short chapter, but i am just not feeling motivated anymore... **

**A/N 2: this chapter was not edited, nor spell checked if it sucks i apologize. **


End file.
